A certain type of pyridazinone compound is known in J. Heterocycl. Chem., vol. 42, pp. 427-435 (2005).
However, said pyridazinone compound does not have enough weed controlling effect.
The subject of the present invention is to provide the compound with an excellent effect on weed control.